<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Dream by MadameBlythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322640">Once Upon a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBlythe/pseuds/MadameBlythe'>MadameBlythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underworld Office (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eugene is an adult here, IStgthisfandomneedssomereaderinserts, Iwasbored, M/M, Slow Updates, male reader - Freeform, more tags added later, not me being emo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBlythe/pseuds/MadameBlythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene, in his adult years, is experiencing a weird dream. It's the same place, the same man, the same ending. He couldn't see the man. His back was always facing him and whenever he wakes up, he could only remember little. And that included a melody.</p>
<p>It wasn't worrying.</p>
<p>But the wonders why boss is frantic about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haunting Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be a brief mention of s//cide in this story. You are free to leave to it makes you feel uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Hmmm... Hmmm... Hmm.."</p><p>"Damn! Eugene can sing!" River shouts, clapping her hands. Eugene, who was in the table tapping his fingers, jumps back when his co-worker started to praise his 'singing' the hoodied boy scratches his neck. "No, of course, I don't sing- I mean I do but-"</p><p>"Awww don't be humble! Tell me, what's that song? Dynamite, Special, why not?"</p><p>As she rambles, River raises her brow when Eugene started mumbling to himself on what song it was. She stops. "You don't know the song?" "I'm not saying it like that! It's just. This song was just from my dreams." oh, now this catches Joan's attention. She stops looking at the newspaper and turns to Eugene's direction. "Do ya know the lyrics?" the boy remains silent for a second and shakes his head. "I only know snippets of it. It went like..."</p><p>"You'll love me at once... Dadadadada, upon a dream."</p><p>"...?" both River and Joan raise a brow. Again. Did such a song exist? Joan knows her 90's tunes and what Eugene just sang wasn't one of them." Kid, I think you are mistaken. No song like that exists. Plus, that's in English. I only know Korean songs. " River shrugs and pops her knuckles. "Neither do I, kid. And, as a self-proclaimed BSB fan, that does not sound like them. Maybe Sean knows! AH- but he's a bit busy nowadays.." she grumbles.</p><p>As the trio, mostly Riven and Eugene, chatters on, someone was listening.</p><p>--</p><p>Boss was on his way back to the office. It has been a long day and he wanted to rest and get ready for night work later on. Now that Eugene was working with them, the place has become livelier. "The boy seems to have a great stamina if that means he can switch from his mortal job to this." he talks to himself, spinning his fan by the tassel. As the lights emitting from the window become much clearer, he walks faster. And faster. And when he reaches the door, he stops when he hears the familiar tune coming from Eugene.</p><p>"You'll love me at once dadadada..."</p><p>That song! He freezes his hand. That tune...how did... 'No, maybe it's not that song and Eugene heard it somewhere' Boss tries to reason with himself. No one should be aware of that song! He reaches for the doorknob once more and twists it open, letting his presence be known and once it was, everyone falls silent. River sits up straight, Eugene silents himself and Joan..is Joan. As usual, he sighs. "This isn't the time to be slacking around, you guys. We still have a job to do," he says, smacking River with his fan, earning a yell from the other. </p><p>"And you," he points to Eugene. The young boy jumps, afraid he might have done something wrong. "I'll take away your guardian flower for a while as to not enter the spirit world for awhile. There's something I need to do." And as dumb as she may appear, River snaps her fingers. "Haha! You're- OOF!" Another smack and another yell. Eugene frowns. "You have another human intern?" "Oh please, you're already trouble enough." With that, Boss drags Eugene by the shirt and to his room.</p><p>--</p><p>Once they were in his room, Boss immediately takes the kids flower away. Poor boy didn't know what he's done wrong and now, his hands were trembling. He didn't want to lose his job for what seems like the second time. The group watches out their window in silence as Eugene was trying to sputter out words. "B...Boss...! I promise I-I didn't break any rule.." he stammers, holding onto the hem of his CEO's sleeve. "Let go, Eugene. It will only be for tonight. I want you to dream. You don't have any nightmares, no? Then you won't have a problem sleeping." the glasses boy felt slightly relieved that he wasn't going to be fired. </p><p>"Wait then, if I'm not getting fired...why is my flower being taken away-?"</p><p>And Boss was gone. </p><p>At least River and the rest were here. "Psst, Eugene, tell us all about your dream ok? Just what you can remember." she snickers.</p><p>"Yes, oh yes! Hayden would love to hear your story."</p><p>"You younglings and your dreams. When I was young we had to listen to stories from a BOOK. " Joan huffs, thwacking her cane by Rivers head.</p><p>"Yeah, nurseries still do that. Anyways, I should rest. It seems like Boss wants me to rest. Goodnight!"</p><p>"Goodnight, Eugene!" Thus, everyone disappears.</p><p>Eugene looks over at his body which was peacefully resting. He sighs. As much as the melody in his dream was wonderful, the area it was in was..really...really horrible. "But River wants to know the story so, I'm going!" he fazes back into his body and attempts to fall back asleep, shutting his eyes.</p><p>--</p><p>"<em>Huh... " the same melody is heard once again. Eugene gets up and notices he's been sleeping on the grass. that's how most of his dreams start. He looks around. The atmosphere was the same, gloomy and dark. A cemented bench was the only thing around. (Besides the trees of course). Eugene inhales. They should be here in about three...two...one...</em></p><p>
  <em>A sob comes from behind him. But Eugene doesn't move as the person was quick to pass by him and head to the bench. They sit down, continuing to shed their tears. 'Why are you so sad?' He thought, taking a step forward so that he can be able to hear what they were going to say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know you...I walked with you once upon a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you..that look in your eyes is so, familiar a gleam.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was..a mans voice! It was beautiful and deep as well. Eugene couldn't help but inch closer and closer till he was behind the man whose back faced him. The stranger didn't take notice but continues to sing in a mournful tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A..And I..I know..it's t..t..true..that visions..ar..are seldom..what..they..seem..!Aughh..!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like as if the weather was working with him cause the wind blew harder and harder on Eugene that he had to cling onto the backrest of the bench. His hood came flying off his head. That's how strong it was. Suddenly, the man got up and he gets a clear description of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tall man with a handbook from..a certain period? Eugene couldn't tell. There was no hat resting on his head so he noticed how (h/l) his hair was and (S/c) skin. He couldn't see his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then what came out of the sleeve horrified him despite having had seen this over and over again. A rope. A damn rope. Eugene has read enough history books to know what the stranger was about to do. And like every dream he had with this before, he tries to stop him. "Wait!" he cries, letting go off the bench and attempts to run to them. But the wind only increased and he was forced to get on his knees, clumping onto the grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eugene's attempts to stop them falls into deaf ears.  They tie the rope around their neck. Eugene watches as they mouth something, no voice came out so it was hard to see what he was saying, and when he lets go an audible snap rings through.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>"AHHHHHH!" Eugene squeals himself awake, a hand to his heart as bullets of sweat drop down his face. He breathes heavily, sitting up straight as he checks the time. 6:29 AM.  Once more, Eugene was left with little to none information. Just lyrics and a description. He doesn't even know the context of the dream. "At least River and the rest will be happy I got something." he cheers himself up with a smile and rips the sheet off him, preparing for work.</p><p>All the while he was preparing, he feels like he isn't alone. But he chokes it up,,thinking the ghosts were around .</p><p>--</p><p>"Morning, Eugene!"</p><p>Once he enters the building, he was met with one of his co-workers, Dahlua, who was happy to see him. She hugs him with such enthusiasm. "Ahhh! Where were you?! Luke and I were texting you! We were hoping you'd come with us for some barbecue. But it seems like your phone was in airplane mode or something." "I'm so sorry, Dahl. Around the time you were inviting me, I had extra work to do." Dahlia frowns and just shrugs, leaning away from the hug. "Mmm fine! Next time you're paying! -"</p><p>"Wait for wh-"</p><p>"Thanks, Eugene!" she was gone.</p><p>He sighs and scratches his head. "Guess I better start saving.." he whispers, pulling out his pocket to see how much he has. 100,00 won. (90 dollars if I am correct). That's not even going to be enough since Eugene was aware of how Dahlia and Luke were when drunk. He can feel shivers when he remembered how they almost spent all his rent allowance just for Soju. That day, Eugene learned to use a damn credit card. </p><p>"Hngh...I should head to work before my boss scolds me..." he whispers. He adjusts his tie and walks to the escalator, ready to finish the work he hasn't completed yesterday.</p><p>--</p><p>River sighs, boredom kicking in. It's always boring in the morning! Especially when Eugene wasn't around to goof with her. Why not Hayden? ah, Hayden wants to be a good boy. Sean, he's too pure. Joan more like no and River is positive as hell that Boss would say no to her offer. "Speaking of which, where's boss?" she lifts her head looking around. Everyone but him was accounted for. "Boss is probably doing work." "Oh...yeah I'm not surprised at this point that he'd do something like that." she deadpans before laying on her back again, arms under the back of her head. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Ugh, frick this." River scoffs, floating off the couch and slouching in the air. "I am looking for the boss." she grins. But Joan stops her as soon as she suggested it. "You will not! Remember the last time you followed him? He tried to kill you." The ghost shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly. "So? I don't care. I want to see how he's doing. There's nothing wrong with visiting the boss~" before another objection can come from the war veteran, River flies off in a hurry.</p><p>From house to house, she tries to look for Boss but she couldn't find him. She asked the spirits but some just shook their head. "This bastard...using some teleportation crap, isn't he?!" She growls, then flying off to the buildings. Malls? No. Apartments? No. When she finally goes to a business building, she halts. Seeing a familiar person class in purple. Finally. She found him. Ha- "Wait a minute, isn't this Eugene's office?" she floats back to see the brand. <em>'Ko-hi Des' "</em>Boss what the heck are you doing here?!" she asks, crossing her arms, all the while floating to him. But the blackened man doesn't respond, only peering through the window.</p><p>River didn't need to ask whom he was staring at. She knows its Eugene. But why is the question? "I'm checking if there's a ghost near him." Boss sighs, not bothering to glance at River. The female tilts her head and rolls in the air around him. "But why? Eugene looks like the type to not piss anyone off. Plus, he's hella shy so what kind of ghost, besides Charlie, would want to hunt his ass?" "I overheard your conversation last night. I don't believe a dream can give you a song." </p><p>Meanwhile, Eugene was hunched over his desk, pencil in hand as he scribbles on the empty bond paper. <em>Tall, (h/l) hair and from his research, his handbook appeared to be something of the Joseon period. As these cross his mind, the more detail the drawing became. Every leaf is drawn, details of the wind, the..the...what was it?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah, he remembers. It was a ro-</em>
</p><p>"Huh..?" He blinks, looking up from his art when he sees Luke, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, Eugene. Dahlia told me you were treating us." It's not like he had a choice anyway. He did need to repay them since he missed out on their barbecue night. "Maybe not today, I don't have enough money to spend for your soju drinks." the brunette laughs, ruffling the latter's head. "Fine fine, but we better eat at AKB48. Got it? I am ACHING to go there." he groans, imaginary drool running down his mouth. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever."</p><p>"Breaks also in 3 minutes. We should head to the food department! I swear, they have it easy for some good cafeteria lunch."</p><p>"Luke no- AHHH!" too late. He was already being dragged away.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, two ghost flies over to the desk. River, who was just admiring how good Eugene was at drawing and Boss, who was just staring at the drawing with intense eyes.  His hand reaches out to touch the drawing but it merry fazes through. Not that he was expecting it to be touchable. He is a ghost. "Huh? Boss?" River, confused, looks at Boss. But the male didn't hear her, it was as if he was in his world.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>A shriek pierces through the entire household. Min Seo runs out of his quarters to see what had happened. When he does, piles of servants and Lords alike were running to the direction, crowding the poor boy. Min Seo grunts and pushes past them, attempting to see what would cause such a big problem and his answer came. By the tree, a body lifelessly hangs on the branch. The owner of that scream came to be one of the servants who was passing by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other servants attempt to calm her down, helping her up and making her walk away from the scene. Min-Seo does the opposite. He runs to the body. It wasn't who he thought it was. His speed increases the closer he gets. Then stops. All the colour in his face was gone. Mouth agape and tears welling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y...Y/n....?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Exactly are You?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene thought the ride to the end was going to be boring.</p><p>But when he wakes up, he is met with an angry girl and some...intriguing information.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Luke. Goodbye Dahlia. " </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>"Bye loser-" Dahlia snickers, ruffling his hair playfully, only to get a heavy smack on the head by an angry Luke.</span> <span>"Ouchies..!"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eugene's co-workers leave, he lets out a sigh. It was already 4:20 PM. Do you think everyone will be waiting for him? Who knows. "I should hurry. The subway  is going to get a lot crowded soon.” He says, checking his phone as he begins to move his feet to the station. Seoul was beginning to darken. The neon lights were about to pop off, vendors ready to present their food to people and people to witness it all. Eugene wasn’t really the type to go to the densely populated areas since, even till now, has his anxious moments, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘When was the last time since I had hung out?’ He thinks, tilting his head and stops. Now that he thought of it, there hasn’t been much time for himself. His friends always nag him to join them, the underworld office, family and so much more. The brunette takes a moment, gripping the leather handle between his sweaty palms. “I bet there’s Japchae..” He whispers, feeling the drool start to kick in. “Mmmm, should I?” He looks at the entrance to the subway than at the streets. But then a voice in his head reminds him that he has work. Giving a defeated sigh, Eugene loosens his tie, ready to head inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was crowded when he entered, the school kids chattering about their get-together, mothers cradling the baby in their arms, business men tiredly looking at their phone, etc. ‘That God it’s friday,’ He exhales. He can’t wait to sleep all day long. As the announcer on the speakers reminds them of the train's arrival, Eugene swims his way through the crowd and to the front, seeing the glass doors. ‘Are they glass? Or is it just plastic to make us assume it’s glass. He looks to his head, in his right, it was two school girls and onto his left, it’s just a tired businessman. Nothing much to be concerned about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uwah, that’s such a beautiful tune, Anna!” One of the school girls gushes. “Did you write it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis, not even close.” The other spat, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl, Anna, tilts her head. “Was it from a 90’s film?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weirdly enough, it’s from my dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that caught Eugene’s attention. It wasn’t only him? He sideview the two as they continue to chat. “The dream was very scary like…a guy was hanging himself!” Her fellow schoolmate shrieks at what she said, causing a few curious heads to look over. Once realizing it was a couple of schoolgirls, they groan and return to their own business. Eugene was obviously shocked. So this was a situation like Charlie’s. Well, not exactly like Charlie’s but they were just randomly appearing in people’s dreams? He takes note of this. Just then the announcer comes on the speaker once more to announce the train has finally arrived just as the transportation comes into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As  usual, everyone waits for the passengers to exit and for the ones outside to start filling up the seats. Eugene decides to sit up, one hand holding his bag while the other holds the metal bars. The train begins off with a slow pace before it speeds up. The brunette’s body leans sideways because of, you know, gravity. Slowly, he closes his eyes and attempts to sleep, waiting to get to the end of the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene opens his eyes. He was still in the station. “Crap did I miss my sto-” As he looked around, he was still inside the train but, instead of people, there were people. They weren’t your average monsters, just ghosts sitting down, some speaking to each other whilst the others spaced out. Eugene looks at the window to see his reflection. Thankfully, it’s his reflection and not someone else’s. “Where am I?” He asks himself,retracting his hand from the bar and takes a step forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait a minute.” Now that he thinks about it, all of them are in old, traditional, Hanboks. Are these ghosts from ancient times?Eugene gulps and decides to wander around. Sangmin, Cheonmin, Yangban...so many classes were here. “What does this dream…” he was cut off when a hand grips onto his arm. “O-Ouch!” “Yah! Where were you?” A hoarse, low, female voice hisses. This didn’t sound like Joans on River’s. Heck, not even Charlie’s voice. When he turns to see who it was, it was...a Kisaeng. But instead of some cute and fair looking girl, she had her hair down and some parts of her clothes torn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boss told me a ghost’s form that you see now indicates how they died…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah? What are you talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N...Nothing ma’am-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s Helena to you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! What was that for ?!” Eugene groans, holding the back of his head. “Jesus, Y/n! You keep getting older and older and your memory proves it.” The Kisaeng, Helena, sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘M..My name isn’t Y/n, though…’ He thought, raising a brow. Just then, it clicks. ‘I’m in someone else’s shoes…!’ As Helena was rambling on, he attempts to make the most of it by getting to know who this Y/n was. “...I really want to punch your ass-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sheesh, Helena, sorry! I’m not as young and fruitful as you to have such a great memory!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>....</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>………</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Helena’s angry expression changes to a confused one, as if questioning Eugene- Y/n’s- choice of words. Did she not like being called pretty? That’s what all women want right? Being complimented?”Helen-” “You’re such a sweetheart, Y/n-ah!” Her arms wrap around Eugene’s small waist,pulling him close to her. “I never knew you can be this nice!” </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Note one, this Y/n seems to be more of an insulter. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene laughs nervously, his hands running through the laters tangled, dark hair. ‘She died with unkempt hair…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways, how about we go back to our car, yah? I want to see Hana again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene is dragged to the next cart. But instead of Joseon figures, it was also some other ghosts. What do I mean by that? They all looked like they died recently judging by their clothes. As Helena drags him away, she greets the fellow dead. Eugene takes down another note. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Y/n seems to be popular with the men...what was his job?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> He raises a brow, seeing men wink and do..suggestive motions to him, only to get a slap in the face by his fellow ghost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they get to the very end, he sees only 2 people, a man and a woman who are sitting on the floor, sipping tea. “Ah, welcome back. I see Y/n has wandered again, as usual.” The lady says in a joking manner whilst the male huffs.”You should be weary of where you go, Y/n! There are ghosts set to eliminate other ghosts who meddle with mortals!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Three. Y/n caused troubles in the past with the mortals.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better tell boss about it. “By the way Y/n! Your usual mortal is there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Wha-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yanno! The brunette looking nerd.” The aforementioned brunette sighs, knowing who they were talking about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “What about him?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not gonna haunt him again?”  Did Y/n tell these ghosts about him…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really seemed to haunt him mostly since he knew Min-Seo.” She smiles faintly as if she were in pain speaking about this ‘Min-Seo’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as she utters that, Eugene’s vision starts to fail him. Helena’s voices started to fade out as his world turned dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last stop. Please exit on the door to your right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack - ?!” Eugene jolts up from his dream and sees himself in the same spot as usual. He was no longer in that...other train.But the name Min-Seo stuck with him. Who was Min-Seo? He knows no one with that nickname. He scratches his head but leaves the subway, watching as its speeds off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, he is met with the same, dull and bleak office. The office at his left is open. Another day, another story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...since he knows Min-Seo"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Y/n!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min-Seo, huh...Eugene's eyes lower, thinking of who in the world could it be. It can't be boss nor the others, their name was far from that. "Agh...!" He shakes his head. Why bother asking himself when you have undead ghosts doing that for you? Eugene turns a left and walks to the office in silence, wondering what news awaits him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey!!” River shouts, catching Boss off guard. Eugene had finally arrived. It was what, 7PM? Eugene seems out of it, as if he just woke up. While River was annoying the hell out of the mortal, Boss was lost in his own thoughts. Why was Eugene having these dreams? Was it some sort of mental issue regarding himself?<em>No, he's just making excuses to hide the reality of it...</em>Boss listens in on their conversation .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right you guys know about ghosts? Like, infamous ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River shrugs, hands behind her head. “Well….depends on where. We know many ghosts from many stations hehe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m sure the name Y/n means something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cease your advances!” Min-Seo hisses, throwing the bouquet of roses to the pond, allowing it to float around the goldfishes. Y/n winces at the action, feeling his heart ache form the sight. But he wasn’t going to back down right away. “I won’t!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And why is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you..! I really do!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Well, I <strong>don't.</strong></em>
  <em>"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hihi! Sorry for the late update, I didn't know how to update this so... :'&gt;</p><p>and I'm sorry it's poorly written :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Man.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Boss finally enters his dream, Eugene didn't expect the environment of his dream to change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daffodils are meant to represent unrequited love, that's why Y/N has it in him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y/n??” River hums as she swirls around the air. “Mmm nope! We don’t know a Y/n.” She shrugs. “Why do you ask, Eugene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eugene hesitates as he looks around him. Sean wasn’t around (probably meeting his mom), Joan still had her eyebrows furrowed as usual, Hayden jumping around the air, waiting to hear the story and Boss? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss looks really shocked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was strange. Eugene tilts his head. “Boss? Something wrong?” But River slaps his back, grinning. “Don’t worry, pogchamp-” “P-Pogcha-” “Got it from one of those GenZ ghosts, hehe. Tell us your dream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Boss-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell it.” Eugene felt a shiver run down his spine just hearing his voice. Boss has never been this cold. Has he? Well, if you don’t count the times where he ripped out the flower from him over being too early. “...Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over to a couch and sits down, hands folded together. “In my dream, I woke up on the ground, as usual. I see a cemented bench. Then, someone sobs behind me…” He takes a deep breath, hesitating with his swords, giving the others a hint that the dream seemed darker than they anticipated. “He passes by me and sits on the bench, continuing to cry. He sings the same lines and he breaks down mid way, he stands up all of a sudden and walks to a tree…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, Eugene. You can stop -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to River, Eugene. Continue”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss! I know you need to hear this so that we can “catch them” but Eugen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“River.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stops when her leader gives her the ‘I will bonk your head numerous times’ She lets out a tiny scoff and looks away. “...He pulls out a rope from his sleeves and..you know what happens next.” Eugene looks down, biting his lip. “When I was on the train, I woke up and saw a girl in front of me.” “OHHHH EUGENE GOT A GIRL- OUCHIE!” River yelps as Boss smacks her head with the side of his fan, obviously annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know her River. Anyways, she was yelling at me for no reason and she called me Y/n. I came to the conclusion that I was in some...dream and I was Y/n. I played along and I had a lot of details to point out about this Y/n. He seems to have certain targets, like how the girl said he chose me cause I know Min-Seo..I don’t even know someone named Min Seo!” Joan, who has been silent, hums, rubbing her hand on her chin, as if she was in thought. “I don’t know anyone named Min-Seo who was in our rank. I doubt Hayden and Sean know. River?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River shrugs. “No Min-Seo, I know a Minji but not a Min-Seo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all eyes were on Boss. Even if he didn’t have a...face. The aura around him seemed off. It wasn’t cold and scary anymore. It was a faint trace of sadness. That’s when everyone’s head clicked. Boss knows this Min-Seo person! “Boss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile with Boss, his mind had wandered off somewhere, probably recounting. But all he ends up with is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he winces as echoes of his voice linger on his head. He remembered how heartbroken he was when he saw...that. He doesn’t want to remember. He doesn’t NEED to. It brings back really bad memories and he wishes not to deal with it.Ever. He bottled them up and threw them away, only for it to come back every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eugene.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going inside your dreams tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rivers gasps and Joan’s grunt fills the room. “Joan. You can stay in the office. River, I suggest you stay, too.” A sound of defiance comes from the girls mouth after he said that. “But Boss! I want to see the person Eugene spoke about!” She complains, crossing her arms, as if the tension with her leader awhile back disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, River. This will be too easy and you’re too loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO I’m not!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss raises a brow, obviously doubting the girl's claim. River giggles nervously, scratching her head. “Ok maybe a little.” “No, you’re as loud as a speaker.” “HEY!” Eugene looks back at Joan, who shakes her head at the back and forth argument when the mortal worker was staring at her. “Staring is considered rude, Eugene. Spill to Joan.” As expected of an ex-soldier. “Nothing, I was just wondering...how I was able to be in someone else’s body..when I don’t know them.” The old lady grunts again. “It’s normal for some people. Especially you since you visit our domain. Ghosts would want to play pranks on you for jokes. That, or there’s a reason why that occurred. Now, tell them to stop bickering and good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your so loud, you’d put the sex ghosts to shame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you did not just say tha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Eugene clears his throat at the two. “Can Boss and I go, already? River, just sit by, I’ll call you if I- “ He stops and raises a brow as if thinking on his words. Right, River can go into his dreams too. River pouts. “Alright alright, but if Boss fails, bring me!” She huffs with pride, smirking. Boss shakes his head at the offer and grabs Eugene by the hand. “Let’s go.” He says and starts leading him out the door, all the while Eugene waves goodbye to the ladies left in the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the two make it into his apartment, Eugene shrugs off the white blouse and shirt off him as he prepares to head to bed. Once that was all done with, he turns on the AC and sits on the edge of the bed. “Boss?” The later hums. “Why do you think Y/n is haunting me” I don't know Min-Seo so why?” “Tonight he will answer all your questions.” And for the next few minutes, both were silent, Eugene closing his eyes and attempting to sleep, while Boss was hovering over him, ready for the dream to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Eugene blacks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“La...La...La..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Eugene wakes up, he isn’t in his room nor in the same dark and gloomy world he was used to in his dreams. Instead, he was in a garden pond like in those K-Drama Dahlia would bug him to watch. He looks down and sees himself, luckily, on a wooden floor. He isn’t alone, however because the second he looks up he sees a familiar face. There on the ledge was the man from his previous dreams. Except, he seems more ghostly than human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His s/c skin remained normal with a little specks of white on the tip of his fingers and the sides of his cheeks, his h/l h/c blowing with the gentle wind, e/c eyes staring back at Eugene’s dark brown ones. The only thing that hasn’t changed was his joseon-hanbok. But he gotta see it more clearly now. It wasn’t as neat and tidy as Boss’. It was old and raggedy. Something servants would wear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awake.” Eugene shivers at how, nice they were considering he’s only heard them sing and not talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hi, there.” He mumbles, slowly getting up. He wobbles to the side and holds onto the pillar. Where was Boss? Isn’t he supposed to be here soon? Eugene glances side to side, hoping he’d see a familiar figure around but alas, no one. Just water and trees with lilacs floating about on the pond. “W-Who are you?” Eugene sputters, holding the hem of his shi- Wait, what the FUCK was he wearing? He wasn’t wearing a shirt, no pants. He,too, was wearing a hanbok. Except his hanbok was more clean and bright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n. I don’t remember my last name, sadly.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah, I see…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/n? I know we only met but...I don’t know who Min-Seo is…” He admits. He expected anger from the latter. But what comes out is a chuckle. “Are you sure?” He asks, raising a brow . “Y-Yes!” “Well then...I’ll let Min-Seo do the talking.” Ugh, this is getting on his nerves. “I don’t know Min-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eugene!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene freezes his sentences as he hears Boss’ voice behind  him. “Bo-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...ss?” When he turned around, it wasn’t Boss? It was a guard. He wore, just like him and y/n, Joseon period clothing but his was more elegant than theirs. Blue,yellow and red tassels around his hat. His skin was fair, dark brown eyes staring at the two. Oh wow, he has the same eye colour as me. Eugene thought. “Well well well,” Y/n claps from behind, getting off the ledge and walking behind the brunette, grinning from ear to ear. “Look who finally shows up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The person, whom Eugene claims to be Boss, furrows his eyebrows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would have shown up sooner if Eugene made me aware of what you were doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely Boss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n shrugs as he gives Eugene a pat on the head. “I gotta thank you, really.” He whispers under his breath. “C’mon, don’t you miss me?” He smiles faintly. Boss could do nothing but stare back, giving no response to satisfy the other. “Hmph..I guess not. Did you even feel remorse because of what you’ve done to me back then, Min-Seo?” Wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boss is…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so it makes sense now. Boss was Min-Seo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boss, or uh- Min-Seo, sighs and reaches out his fan. Eugene knows what was going to happen next and tries to reason him. “B-Boss! Wait a second!” He pleads, standing in front him. “Please don’t! He hasn’t harmed anyone, well I know he’s haunted some, but he isn’t like Charlie!” But alas, his pleads fall onto deaf ears. Boss grabs the laters shoulders and pushes him to the side. The end of his hanbok starts elongating . “Hm? So we’re doing it like this now?” Y/n didn’t seem afraid like other ghosts should be. “I’m sorry , Y/n.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s me who should be sorry?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Boss could question it, he was too late. His cloth lunged at the man, wrapping it around his body. It seems that Y/n has a fragile body because the second it wrapped around his chest, he started gagging. “B-Boss! Wait I think-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Urgh…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t blood. No, it was far from that. Y/n coughs up...a flower. A </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Daffodil.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It plops down onto the ground as more and more come out of his mouth. Boss was surprised at this but he tries not to show it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“These flowers? Why..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I wanted to remember you and remember, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am doing all this..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/n quietly watches as Min-Seo throws the flowers he made for him into the fish pond. Y/n was quick to run over and take them, brushing bits of water away from it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Another one to the collection…” He sadly spoke, holding it close to his chest.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“One day, I’ll get you to accept them.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>6. A past unfolds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so so SO sorry for late updates. I felt like not updating but I remembered you guys. Sorry if it's rushed qnq</p><p>ALSO TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eugene one day told everyone about his dream, Boss was taken back to the days when he was alive. He knew how much Y/n sang that song whenever he was in the garden feeding the fishes. He’d tell him to shut up since he was being too loud, but would end up wanting to hear more when the latter fell silent.</p><p>When Boss died, he was hopeful he’d find Y/n waiting for him. But no. No one.</p><p>He didn’t hear the melodies he used to listen to every spring day.</p><p>Ghost to Ghost, Yurei to Yurei, neither heard of a man with a familiar mop of h/c and a voice that rivals Apollo himself.  Eventually, Boss gave up. He was never going to see him again. He caused him pain when he was alive, throwing away his gifts and advances.</p><p>When the Underworld Office was made, he was alone. No music, not chatter, nothing. It was only until River came was there some sort of noise. Then came Joan, then Hayden and Eugene. When Boss saw Eugene for the first time, he saw a broken boy. A boy who was alone and rejected by society. Again, it reminded him of Y/n. When he first took the soul flower away from the boy, he had a flashback of when he was human, throwing away the flowers Y/n had given him and seeing his devastated expression.</p><p>He admits, it hurt. But he had a job as captain of the Naegeumwi  to uphold. He didn’t want the others to tease him about it. He knew how they yearned for some dirt on him. Rejection after rejection, the latter’s advances had gradually stopped and when the two would pass by, there was no Y/n shouting in excitement for him, no flowers given. Nothing. Just Y/n passing by. </p><p>He thought nothing of it. He was ‘glad’ on the outside but on the inside, he felt...he couldn’t explain it. It felt empty. He wanted to confront the other about it but whenever he did, the Kisaeng, Helena, would tell him that the king was calling for him. </p><p>Boss knew how close she was to Y/n. Those two were the lower people except she had more benefits than he did. <br/>One day, he didn’t see Y/n. He checked the pond, no one. The kitchen, the backyard, the pond garden? Nothing. He didn’t find that disturbance whom he cherished. He comes to the conclusion that maybe Y/n was sick. </p><p>That is, until he hears the scream of one of the servants.</p><p>And there, would he find Y/n.</p><p>-Trigger warning;; s//uicide - </p><p>Y/n...was dead. He was hanging from a tree, a rope dangling around his neck. Face purple from suffocation. As he looked closer, there were tear streaks. Boss was...overwhelmed with guilt. His hands made its way to Y/n’s face. He wanted to hold him and try to at least keep him alive. But he and everyone knew that he’s dead. Nothing will ever bring him back. </p><p>Every moment felt bleak to him. There was no mop of h/c hair annoying the hell out of him. No one to give him flowers and no one to give him attention. Attention he so desperately craved . His performance started to deteriorate and it started to show in the last seconds of life he had.</p><p>When a blade was raised, the only thing he could think of was Y/n and how happy he would be to see him once more. And then..</p><p>Darkness.</p><p>--</p><p>Y/n continues to croak, more flowers spilling out of his mouth. Was this dude made of flowers? Eugene could only watch, horrified. This was so uncharacteristic of Bo- wait no, he’s done this before. But to someone in his DREAMS? “Boss. Stop!” But his pleas were ignored. Either purposely or not, Boss seemed...petrified.</p><p>Eyes stare at the other ghosts’ mouth in shock. So that's where…”Why?” He mumbles, the cloth tightening around Y/n. “Why did you leave me?” The latter could only croak out inaudible words, but he could tell Y/n was trying to respond. “Why did you leave Helena to suffer?” “Min-sheoo..urhf…” Boss’ gat was concealing his expression, but judging by how loose his binds were, Y/n concluded that the black haired male was weakening? “Do you know..how long I searched? How long I’ve waited to see you again, you apathetic bastard?!”</p><p>When he finally looks up. He...he was crying. </p><p>“I missed you…!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this will have 2 more chapters before this story finally ends :')</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoy this book. This I say first time posting a story here so please bare with me. If I need to improve something, do tell me in the comments. I'll do my best with the next chapter!</p>
<p>Also istg I don't know how to write here so please bare with me for now till I get the hang of it. 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>